User blog:Golden Freddy Golden/ElloPuppetsMC(Idfk) x JadeAlannah
Yep.. Your main man Hiroki is fucking up your world with another douchebag shipmint, So.. Sit back, Relax.. Eat some spaghetti.. Drink some Ketchup.. Something along those lines... And yeah.. *Mario Voice* Let's 'a Go! It was just a normal Day.. Ello has woken up from his normal day nap, It took him completely by storm that it was already Noon, "Tch.. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so long.." He complains to the emptyness of his room, though there was no helping it, He shrugged it off like salt and pepper, laying back on his bed, He noticed a notification on his Laptop.. The Browser was still open. He firstly tried dismissing the notification to shut down his almost dead laptop, "obviously it was just a random Shit Message from GFG" He whispered to the screen, closing it down and setting it aside.. He grabbed his phone checking that same notif., It was from a different user, 'JadeAlannah' the user's name was, Ello knew her, though that was a new one.. Jade has never posted on his account Seriously before. He waits for it to load, putting on his clothes to kill some time, (Papa Time was probs angry), He grabs his phone from his bed, checking the browser if it has already loaded, He walked to his dining room, being just alone in his apartment, he prepared some Cereal (FUCK YEAH!), The browser was loading slowly, "Damn.. Tyler's internet must be slow today.." He comments, eating his cereal, slowly getting impatient from the slow internet.. Then it finally loads. 'Err.. Just wanted to check on you! I'm not thinking of something wrong... I'm not like Akira!' Jade wrote something, a little bit weird.. It's nothing regular, 'She must be having some.. Things happening' Ello thought, "Well.. No use complaining about that over cereal" He finished up his quick meal, he remembered he needed some more food from the market.. Just something normal. 'Eyy.. Buddy, Jade's a bit stuffy today, though that's nothing to be afraid of! Yep! Totally! Omfg pls be caerfel.' And at the last moment, GFG replied to Jade's message, sending a chill through Ello's spine.. He didn't reply back, with that shitty internet he can't write at all.. "Dammit Ty!" He yelled, knowing that Tyler was a building away so obviously the Internet would be slow. He went outside the apartment, remembering to bring his wallet.. He reached his destination (JOKES ON YOU! FUCKING GPS SYSTEMS!), the dull market wasn't full this time, it was a bit.. Empty, though Ello didn't give a fuck, he just wanted to get some food to survive, he bought all that he needed, 'Damn.. Noon is hot as fuck...' He thought, running to his apartment to keep his White Person skin healthy, He tested his knob to see if it was still locked, in a sigh of relief it was.. Though someone was in there. Ello could hear moaning.. Loud moaning (LOUD NOISES!!!), he unlocked his door, the moaning stopped with a big gasp of air.. Jade was in there, "Erm... H-Heya! Ello!" She sounded more anxious, though Ello didn't know what she sounded like (Imagine a Mouse on helium), "How did you get in here?!" Ello was completely befuddled, "Your door wasn't locked.." Jade held back a giggle, Ello could've sworn he locked his door.. Though he didn't, his memory was fucked up. He dismisses that, just putting his food into his fridge, and closing the door right after.. Apparently when he remembers to get his wallet, he forgets to lock the door (GJ My Made-up Ello {NO, I AM NOT ELLO, ASK HIS ASS FOR MORE INFO}), Jade ran up behind Ello, (Oh did I mention that this was when you should stop reading, and move away cause I'm a fucked up piece of muffins that likes Hentai.. Kiddies beware! Read at your own riskies!). Jade was staring at Ello with her Almond colored eyes, he was completely out of motion, Jade was making escape impossible by holding him in a hug.. "W-Why are you here?!" Ello was very befuddled, 'Shit.. GFG was right... I should've kept my guard..." He thought, Jade was slowly moving her arm down to his c***ch area (OH GOD, KIDDIES PLS STOP READING). "J-Jade..." Ello was completely silenced, pleasure spewed into his mind, Jade was making him feel better (Are the kiddies gone yet?), "S-Sto-!" Ello was abruptly stopped, Jade landed her lips onto his, locking them both in a make-out.. Ello's thoughts were fucked up, he couldn't think of anything else.. Suddenly, Ello's door was... Still closed, but the window was open.. "G-GFG?!" Ello was entirely befuddled, "Yep.. You didn't listen to me..." Hiroki said in a serious batman voice.. "But that's your fault! Listen to me some moar!" And the moment was over.. Hiroki dragged Jade away from the building (Probably to *Censor* her..), "I need to remember things better...." Ello was overthinking a bit.. Though he was happy he was saved by Him. ~The End, Story by Midori Ishiki (Mizuki Mizushima!) Category:Blog posts